Multi-user computing environments, including, but not limited to, public and private cloud computing environments, as well as remotely accessible data centers and co-location facilities, often provide users with the opportunity to configure elements of the technical environment being deployed. For example, servers in a multi-user computing environment may deploy a middleware platform to users, including, but not limited to, a set of virtual machines (VMs), wherein each virtual machine deployed has middleware installed on top of an operating system (OS). When utilizing these virtual machines, individual users may make changes to the configuration. These configurations changes impact the configurations of the individual VMs as well as the relationships between the deployed VMs. Should the multi-user computing environment change, the changes implemented by the users may not be preserved. When such a change results in the loss of a user's configurations changes, the user experience, including both efficiency and efficacy, is negatively impacted.